Early Morning Musings
by Cheshire
Summary: Jack gets Will drunk. Will thinks, mostly of Jack. Set in the same timeline as Freedom. JackxWill slash


Title: Early Morning Musings  
  
Author: Cheshire  
  
Rating: Hard R  
  
Pairing: Jack/Will  
  
Genre: Drama, Romance  
  
Archive: At my site (http://www.angelfire.com/ct/CheshiresCastle/). Anyone else, please ask, first.  
  
Warnings: SPOILERS, citrus-y content, maybe a bit of OOCing  
  
Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean, as well as all of its characters, events, places, and plot points, are property of Disney. This is a non-profit fanwork for entertainment purposes only, and does not in any way take money away from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, or its owners. In fact, if anything, it encourages viewership and the purchase of merchandise.  
  
Summary: Jack gets Will drunk. Will thinks, mostly of Jack. (Set after the movie)  
  
Author's Note: This can be seen as sort of a companion piece to the fic I put out, um, yesterday(?), called Freedom. Which was from Jack's POV, and not s-o-c. It's in the same "universe" and I'm currently thinking of doing a large amount of fics like this, just because I like the idea. Incase you didn't read Freedom, the relationship between the boys goes like this: Will realized he needed/wanted/loved Jack, and went searching for him. Once he found Jack, the two got together. Ever since then Will has been taking off whenever he can to visit Jack. Jack, realistically, is insecure about the relationship and his feelings towards Will.  
  
Sex with Jack, Will decided, was fun. Oh, sex with almost anyone was enjoyable, of course. But Jack made it more like a game, more like something to giggle at and tease with and make you, even through such an intimate act, feel ages younger.  
  
Sex with Jack was like Jack, in a lot of ways. It tickled at Will's skin. It twisted his stomach until he thought he'd collapse from the feeling. It even pulled at his heart in uncomfortable and unspeakable ways. Yes, if anything, sex _was_ Jack. Or maybe Jack was sex. He wasn't very sure, and thinking was becoming harder.  
  
He looked up in time to see the pirate in question set down yet another bottle of rum before him. Good stuff: Jamaican and seven years aged, full bodied. It was enough to make anyone tipsy, and Jack drank enough for four anyones. And it seemed to be Jack's desire to knock Will off his feet, and unconscious.  
  
Maybe Will should have been more forthcoming with the information of his earlier activities. He most likely should have told Jack about the large dinner he had consumer just before meeting up with the captain in a nicely hidden cove, to sail off into the dark sea. He definitely shouldn't have taken drinks of water when Jack's attention was turned to someone else. But when playing with Jack, Will had learned he had to play dirty. He wasn't sure how the pirate managed his large intake of alcohol, but was sure there was some trick to it.  
  
Now, where was he? Oh, yes, sex and Jack. Sex with Jack, that was. Not like the crazy sex Jack always tried to get him drunk enough to participate in on nights like this, but when they sat in an inn at Tortuga, or Havana, or in some spot in Jamaica. The crazy sex which Will had never even heard of before meeting Jack, and that, despite the fact that maybe two women at once (or two men at once, for that matter) sounded interesting, he was still too shy to ever attempt.  
  
No, he was talking about sex _with_ Jack, which was an entirely different thing than doing dirty deeds with Annamaria while Jack watched. Jack, apparently, liked to watch quite a bit, though he claimed it was only when Will was involved. Will knew differently, having overheard the crew talking about it, once.   
  
Jack loved sex, though, any sex. He liked to watch, but he also liked to participate. He liked to nip at his partner's neck, and leave a mark there so they'd remember him. He liked to go hard and fast, then soft and slow. And if he went again, it was somewhere in-between and filled with such achingly pure emotions that Will usually didn't, just so he wouldn't have to witness that.   
  
He was enamored with the nape of Will's back. The back of his knees. The little noise Will made whenever his ear was licked from behind. By now Jack knew every bit of Will's body and used that knowledge to his advantage. Will was convinced that the pirate had known everything about Will and sex by the second time. There wasn't that much to know.  
  
The first time Will had ever had sex, it was in the captain's cabin of the Black Pearl. Jack had treated the blacksmith as if he would break from any touch. Afterwards he had seemed to think Will would break from any touch not his own.  
  
That, of course, was another fun part about sex with Jack. Afterwards the pirate became adorably possessive of his younger lover, although eventually that dissipated when he got another Crazy Sex Idea. It had taken a few tries before Will was able to pinpoint exactly when it was not a good time to make Jack jealous, and when it would only mean a bit more rough play.  
  
Jack liked fighting, though, so that wasn't much of a problem. Sometimes he was searching for an excuse to show off so badly that he'd start a fight with a stranger over the way he talked, or the way she walked. Even when drunk it was deplorably easy for Jack to win.  
  
Sometimes sex with Jack was like fighting, but usually it wasn't. Will knew why, although he didn't understand. Jack sometimes spoke of it, in ways that the pirate must think Will would not be able to work out the meaning of his words. But the younger man knew that Jack was scared.  
  
It was hard to think of Jack as ever being scared, although slightly easier when Will was piss drunk and doing nothing more than watching Jack sip from a bottle and feeling the boat swaying against its anchor (Will also liked to watch Jack, but never sex and Jack, for that was reserved to something that certainly wasn't watching). Jack was scared because of Will.  
  
Jack had watched so many people leave and die, that he couldn't accept the fact that Will wouldn't. Not that Will ever thought he'd outlive Jack. Jack may be a pirate, and deal with death every day, but he was also Jack Sparrow, who apparently was just too good at what he did to die. Or maybe he was simply too insane. Will wasn't sure on that part.  
  
Will didn't want to leave Jack. Jack was everything Will wanted. Well, everything Will had wanted since meeting Jack. It used to be that everything he wanted was to become a master blacksmith, make lots of money, and marry Elizabeth. Then they might have a child or two, and definitely a big house, and live out happy lives until they got really old and died together in their sleep.  
  
Once Will had tasted excitement, danger, the sharp edge of Jack's tongue, that became what he wanted. He still loved Elizabeth, of course, but he could no longer see himself living the rest of his life with her. Actually, since meeting Jack, the "rest of his life" part had seemed to disappear. He'd started to live more in the present than ever before, because that's what the pirates did, and they seemed to enjoy their lives much more than everyone else.  
  
Jack definitely enjoyed life. And lived it to the fullest, but only ever within the moment. A good example was how, when Will started paying attention to the world again, Jack was taking part in two conversations, drinking his fifth bottle of rum, keeping a running tally on a not-so-serious fight that had broken out in another darkened corner, and running a hand up and down the inside of Will's right thigh.  
  
It was that last bit which had drawn Will from his thoughts. Not that he cared, because it felt good to feel Jack's touch against the sensitive skin there, even to his slowed mind. He doubted either of them would have sex until the following night, but Jack always liked intimate contact, especially when in public.  
  
Will figured that Jack needed to remind himself that Will was still there. That Will wasn't just one of those visions he got sometimes, when he'd been on deck in the bright sun by himself far too long (it was never a good idea to leave Jack alone with himself, that was when he created his most dangerous plans). Sometimes the pirate would be sitting with Will, and suddenly reach over and grab the blacksmith's muscled arm, holding him in place for hours at a time.   
  
Sometimes Will's arm would be at an odd angle, and fall asleep. Sometimes he was surprised that Jack's arm didn't fall asleep. Most of the time he just sat there, allowing the little show of insecurity because those, if anything, were what kept Will most assuredly locked to Jack.  
  
It was how Jack showed he cared, in a way. Oh, he'd said _those _ words_ before, the three words that the females Will knew were always going on and on about, but those words didn't matter much. Words in general didn't matter much, especially not with a pirate. Jack was trustworthy, sure, but just because he said something didn't mean Will should believe it.  
  
So Will watched what Jack did, watched every move he made and every touch he gave, and figured out for himself that those three words were real. They had already rung true in his heart, but he had needed proof. Proof was how Jack would risk being caught by the Commodore and sneak into Port Royal simply to see Will working. Proof was how Jack would hold him infront of the entire crew on cold nights after they hadn't seen each other in months.  
  
Of course, by now, Will thought that Norrington had realized what his relationship with the captain of the Black Pearl was. And Jack seemed to think that Will working was beyond enticing (how many times had he been forced to stop in the middle of a project because of a drooling lover at his back?). Jack had even played around with the idea of making Will the ship's blacksmith, until the younger of the pair had pointed out that any real work to take place for the ship would need a real smithy, which would involve quite a bit of fire and heat.  
  
And, of course, by now, the crew was used to their captain's eccentricities. It wasn't as if males having sex with each other was anything knew to any pirates besides the newest, and those were generally lucky enough to stay off the Black Pearl. If they weren't, they usually died by the first battle, and therefore their protests to the lovers mattered little.  
  
By the third time Jack had brought Will aboard, the crew was greeting him like a long-gone friend. Sometimes, when Jack was pulled away by work, he would have conversations with the other pirates. They were all very talkative around him, which was not surprising--talking to the same people every day would have to become boring.  
  
Generally they were of little importance: the weather, recent news, elaborating on stories of heists that Jack for some reason didn't like to tell Will about anymore (he seemed afraid--again, afraid--of reminding Will that he was a pirate...although that fact was undeniable). Every so often they would speak of their trades: Will would suggest a type of dagger or take an order for a sword, and they would almost convince him, unintentionally so it seemed, to leave behind what had been his home for almost a decade and run off to be an outlaw.  
  
Jack stood, and Will, not for the first time, cursed that ability. Jack was beyond drunk, and yet he was standing without support before Will. Although, he was swaying quite a bit, but when was that not the case?  
  
He motioned to Will, and the blacksmith stood, a groan in his throat as he had to grab onto his lover for support. Getting drunk with Jack, Will decided, was not fun. Oh, spending time with Jack doing something that Jack loved to do was nice, but the aftermath of such things usually left Will with a horrible hang over, ready to jump off the side of the boat to escape the headache and nausea.  
  
Somehow they ended up back in Jack's bed, where they usually ended up around dawn. Usually if they didn't end up falling asleep on a table, or in a pile of linens, or even in the back alley of Tortuga, where even most of the people who populated the place wouldn't go. But Jack was good with leading Will to the ship and to his rooms. Good at pulling the boy towards the bed, and somehow undressing them both before the younger man would fall into the soft and welcoming covers.  
  
The one good thing about pirates, Will knew from experience, was that they liked nice things. Sleeping in Jack's cabin always made Will feel like he was somebody important. Jack _was_ somebody important, though, and that wasn't just Will's love-and-drink-addled brain saying that. He was the captain of the most famous of all pirate ships: the Black Pearl. He deserved nice things, and he liked them, so he got them.  
  
It wasn't as if he couldn't afford them. At certain moments Will was convinced Jack was one of the richest men in the Spanish Main. He had been known to spend hundreds of doubloons in a single night, on the pleasures of the body. And there was the added fact that a large amount of the fineries that could be seen around the Pearl were taken from other ships.  
  
Still, it didn't bother Will to think that the sheets he so loved to sprawl across had once belonged to someone who Jack could have very well killed. Living for the present, after all, meant that even the past didn't mean as much as it used to. It also meant that he could appreciate the nice things that Jack could offer without annoying twinges of conscience (most of the time).   
  
But he couldn't use that as justification if Jack asked, because the pirate had offered much more, and Will had been forced, through better morals than Jack had, to turn it all down before even giving it much consideration. In a way that made him a hypocrite...that he couldn't own things gained through blood, but was fine with using them when they belonged to another. He didn't mind as much as he used to.  
  
Once more he was dragged back to the present-time Jack. The now-unclothed and snuggling Jack. Jack who was pressed against his back and breathing lovely words into his ear, his breathing becoming more even as sleep fell upon them. Yes, Will decided, sex with Jack was fun, but there were some things better than fun. 


End file.
